


Misery

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Scarlet Letter AU, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: Silicon Valley x The Scarlet Letter





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't worth looking up a summary of The Scarlet Letter

So there Reverend Dunn sat, Gavin Belson his only companion, as his condition worsened. Without Belson’s help, Dunn would not have been able to feed himself, reach his scriptures, or even relieve himself. It makes Dunn feel even more ashamed of the crime he had committed, but if what Governor Laurie said was true then this was apart of God’s wishes for him. Belson, the mysterious man who had made it to town with an indian companion, was the physician sent from God here to nurse him back to health. Laurie has phrased it as a gift but Dunn knew this was a punishment. The physician was there to abuse him further, to make Dunn guilty of wasting another poor soul’s time for his disease of sin.   
Although losing his strength had its pros. The Reverend’s appearances in town were now a scarcity and he no longer had to endure the false praise awarded to him by the townspeople. Before Richard’s visit, the evil that ran through Dunn’s veins used to keep him upright, keep him walking through the streets. He was haunted but able to take the falsely awarded compliments on his character. But the day Richard walked into the Governor Laurie’s household, advocating against the protests that he was a danger to himself, the reverend was done for. The sin that had kept his guilt at bay swallowed him whole just at the sight of Richard. He became terribly ill before he could do anything about it. Ever since, he has been drinking Belson’s elixirs and praying to God for his forgiveness.   
On this particular afternoon Belson has brought the most odd looking plant into their residence. Dunn thinks Belson must have gotten it from the natives for he has never seen such a dank looking plant grow in the colony. It’s deep darkness emits the same color as his filthy heart, and Dunn thinks both him and the plant are forsaken from the grace of God.   
“I h’ve found it in the grave-yard by a grave which bore no tombstone, only these ugly weeds join the dead man in hell.” Belson says about the plant, letting the weeds fall on Dunn’s nightstand, “The man must’ve held something deep in his heart, a hideous secret, which he let rot with him till the end.”  
Gavin takes a seat at the desk across from Dunn, where he often likes to try his brain at new potions. Though Belson had made a statement which be believed indisputable, he sits and waits for a response from Dunn. Over the past weeks Gavin has started to decided that he’s rather not wait for the truth he missed when he was away from Richard; he’s rather dig deep into Dunn’s soul for his answers. Richard had promised to keep Belson’s true identity as Richard’s husband a secret, Belson was willing to reveal it as he was at the end of his wit. Gavin does not give up and stares beyond Dunn for reply.  
“Perchance, Mr. Belson the man was never able to deliver the truth.” Dunn says weakly.  
“And wherefore? If this man is a child of God like the rest of us what could possibly stop him from admitting the truth to his father? The black weeds grow from the darkness in bosom.”  
“Good sir, that is but a fantasy. Only the father himself can make us reveal what we cannot and by my study of the scripture that is no justification of damnation. It is not till the last day of us all will we truly be judged on what we did or did not give up to our heavenly father.”   
Though the Reverend believed this was enough Belson still had a fire in his eyes, one that he had not noticed ever before.   
“Then why not confess in his lifetime? Would he not be forgiven sooner?” Belson rejoins.  
“Most of them do,” Dunn nods, “I have listened to many of confessions at the end of a life or in the prime of one. Always there is a feeling of relief within them, almost a joyous smile despite what may come afterwards. So I ask you dear friend, why would our dead man die with the guilt buried in his heart when he could enjoy the freeness confession provides him?”  
Belson’s anger subsides, the fire extinguished from his eyes. His calm demeanor hath returned and he responds untroubled.  
“And some men die with this residing inside of them.” The Reverend clutches for his heart, a sharp pain has sprung on him from within. The sin of being an adulterer is getting restless as he makes more and more excuses to shield his reputation.  
From outside the window the two men hear footsteps from the crunching of the leaves. The two men turn their attention outside where Richard Hendricks is taking a stroll. Despite the young virgins fawning over Dunn he chose Richard, a married man. Everyone in the colony said he was the most beautiful of all the men and therefore the least available but Dunn was a divergent of God and had sinned. Now, because of their decision, Richard walks the streets alone, no companion by his side. Even the poor and sickly spit where he walks.   
Dunn approached the window under Belson’s watch and smiled grimly down. Richard looked up as soon as Dunn paused. He used to curtsy to him when they passed each other in town; now, for the safety of Dunn, all he does is return the stare. Dunn would be piling on his lie if he didn’t admit to himself that he never stopped sinning, that he still loved Richard.  
“There goes a man,” resumed Gavin Belson after Richard had turned away, “who is full of mystery and sin which you deem so grievous to be borne. Is Richard Hendricks the less miserable, think you, for that scarlet letter on his breast?”  
Dunn paused to himself before he answered. For the sake of me, I hope he is more miserable than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this briefly after I finished chapter 10 of the Scarlet Letter. I was an idiot and really believed Reverend Dimmesdale was in love with Hester. Now that I’ve finished the book I realize the roles should be reversed and Richard should have been the reverend and Jared should have been Hester Prynne because Richard realistically uses Jared to boost his general moral and gives less than a shit about Jared who is stupidly in love with him. 
> 
> TL;DR Spoilers for The Scarlet Letter and characterization
> 
> HS AU, I don’t know her


End file.
